


The Terran Snake.

by Jack_H



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Love, Missing Scene, OOC, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H
Summary: — Кажется, ты называла меня змеей, Майкл? — Филиппа чуть усмехнулась, высунув язык, коротко облизывая губы. — Хочешь, я покажу тебе, как работаю языком?
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Mirror Philippa Georgiou
Kudos: 2





	The Terran Snake.

**Author's Note:**

> Пропущенная сцена в 2х05, после ссоры Майкл и Филиппы.

Майкл только зашла в каюту, на ходу расстегивая воротник синей форменки. Она порядком устала за прошедший день — хотя, если быть честной, она устала до чертиков, буквально валясь с ног.

Разочарование в нахождении шаттла ее брата, встреча с той, кого она не собиралась видеть всю оставшуюся жизнь, путешествие в сеть мицелия, спасение ее подруги — все было слишком насыщенно для одного дня.

Единственное, что ее радовало, так это то, что Тилли была в порядке. Сегодня она ночевала в медотсеке, и Майкл хотела зайти проверить ее, но усталость дала о себе знать.

Скинув форменку прямо на кровать, девушка прошла к раковине, собираясь хотя бы умыться — на душ у нее сейчас не было сил.

Майкл только собиралась открыть кран, как дверь просигналила о посетителе. Тяжело вздохнув и прокляв в сердцах всех существующих богов, девушка вернулась к двери, инстинктивно поправляя лямки чёрной майки. Нажав клавишу на открытие двери, она уже наклонила голову в приветственном вопросе, как увиденное заставило ее поднять бровь выше возможного. Простояв в таком состоянии несколько секунд, Майкл все же пришла в себя, опуская бровь и строя максимально доброе лицо.

— Чем я могу тебе помочь? — девушка улыбнулась через силу.

— Кажется, ты называла меня змеей, Майкл? — Филиппа чуть усмехнулась, высунув язык, коротко облизывая губы. — Хочешь, я покажу тебе, как работаю языком?

Майкл опешила от подобного предложения, инстинктивно отступая назад.

— Что ты здесь вообще делаешь, я думала, что ты вернулась на свой корабль?

— Сегодня я здесь, завтра я там, — Император положила свои руки на дверной косяк, пробегаясь длинными пальцами по холодному металлу. — Неужели ты не рада меня видеть?

— Сейчас уже вечер, Филиппа, — Майкл проконстатировала факт. — Я сейчас никому не рада.

Девушка развернулась, уходя обратно в каюту, возвращаясь к раковине. В душе она искренне надеялась, что Джорджиу воспримет это как прощальный знак и уйдёт восвояси. Но не тут-то было.

— Не будь такой букой, Майкл, мы с тобой через многое прошли, — мягким, тягучим голосом, словно настоящая змея, гипнотизирующая свою жертву, произнесла Филиппа, проходя внутрь и закрывая за собой дверь.

— Нет, Филиппа, — девушка резко развернулась, неожиданно оказываясь прямо перед своей собеседницей. Та стояла так близко, что можно было увидеть ее отличающиеся от _земных_ зрачки. — С тобой я ничего не проходила, и не собираюсь.

Императрица ухмыльнулась, проводя внешней стороной ладони по скуле Майкл, словно примеряясь к укусу.

— Ну конечно ты не собираешься, дорогая моя, — она перешла пальцами на щеки девушки, касаясь большим пальцем подбородка.

Не сдержавшись, Майкл грубо одернула ладонь женщины, со злостью смотря ей в глаза.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь?!

— Неужели тебе неясно? — Джорджиу недоверчиво приподняла бровь. — Тебя.

Подобный ответ заставил Майкл застыть с непониманием в глазах, чем нагло воспользовалась Императрица. Резко притянув девушку к себе, она жадно, нагло, грубо ее поцеловала, сминая ее губы, впиваясь в них, как в запретный плод.

И Майкл не смогла устоять. Как минимум, первые несколько секунд. Она понимала, что это неправильно, что эта женщина не имеет ничего общего с той, на кого она равнялась днями и о ком мечтала ночами, но разум отказывался функционировать, сдаваясь под напором желания.

— Нет! — логика все же взяла ее мозг под контроль, заставляя девушку отпрянуть, упираясь руками в грудь Филиппы. — Я не могу, это неправильно, нет.

— Я и не говорила, что ты можешь, — Джорджиу растянулась в ухмылке, облизывая губы. — Но ты явно хочешь, Бёрнэм. Не лги самой себе.

Майкл было отскочила назад, но ее ноги запнулись об столик с трёхмерными шахматами, в которые она играла с Эриэм. Столик отлетел в сторону, шахматная пирамида разлетелась на составляющие, разбрасывая фигуры по всей каюте. Девушка, не контролируя свое падение, рухнула на спину, болезненно простонав. На секунду закрыв глаза от боли в спине, в которую впилась пластиковая фигурка королевы, она открыла глаза, смотря вверх.

Над ней во весь рост стояла Императрица, ухмыляясь, смотря на Майкл, как на жертву, облизывая свои манящие губы этим до чертиков привлекательным длинным языком. Желание начало брать вверх, засовывая всю ее вулканскую логику куда-то далеко в подсознание, не позволяя сказать "нет" или как-то воспротивиться.

— Я не могу, — в последний раз прошептала Бёрнем, качая головой. — Но я хочу.

Рывком приподнявшись, она резко схватила Филиппу за ее пояс, утягивая ее на себя, заставляя упасть. Та лишь ухмыльнулась еще шире, выставляя руки и упираясь ими в мягкую поверхность пола, по разные стороны от головы коммандора. Теряя всякий контроль над своим разумом, Майкл прикрыла глаза, касаясь своими губами губ Джорджиу, несмело ее целуя.

— Ты слишком размякла, Майкл, — женщина ухмыльнулась, резко кусая ее за губу и углубляя поцелуй, проникая языком в ее рот.

Простонав от боли, девушка тихо рыкнула, позволяя адреналину впрыснуться в её кровь. Резкий прилив энергии — и она уже сверху, оседлав бедра Джорджиу, сжимая ее руки на запястьях. Пробующе двинув бедрами, сидя сверху, Майкл чуть улыбнулась, со всей возможной страстью целуя Императрицу.

Обмениваясь взаимными укусами за губы, язык, оставляя друг на друге яркие отметки — шея, плечи, ключицы — обе женщины постепенно избавляли друг друга от одежды. Секунда — и майка Бёрнем вместе со спортивным топом отлетели в сторону, открывая для Филиппы превосходный вид и большее пространство для меток, поцелуев и укусов.

Вновь сменив позицию, Джорджиу припала губами к телу Майкл, покрывая его поцелуями, перемешанными с царапинами и укусами. Не сдерживая стонов боли и наслаждения — да хранят боги инженеров Флота с их звукоизоляционными стенами — девушка запустила руки в длинные волосы Филиппы, чуть сжимая её голову.

Резко прервавшись, Императрица выпрямилась, с ухмылкой глядя на свою жертву, что распласталась под ней с прикрытыми от наслаждения глазами.

— Продолжай, прошу, — та тихо простонала, рыская рукой в поисках женщины, не открывая глаз.

— С огромным удовольствием, — сладко протянула Филиппа, хищно ухмыляясь.

Резко подхватив девушку на руки, она бросила её на близстоящую кровать, не обращая внимания на то, что она была чужой. Страсть, желание, жажда этого прекрасного молодого тела брали верх над Филиппой Джорджиу Августус Япониус Центариус.

Коротко выдохнув, она опустилась над телом Майкл, что часто дышала, желая продолжения. Ухмыльнувшись, женщина обхватила одной ладонью ее грудь, чуть сжимая ее, пальцами легко задевая напряжённый сосок, вырывая из девушки тихий стон. Вторая рука Императрицы медленно прошла по ее телу, касаясь холодными пальцами разгоряченной плоти. Пройдя напряжённый подтянутый живот, она коснулась застежки форменных брюк. Возмущённо рыкнув, Джорджиу быстрым, отточенным, буквально профессиональным движением расстегнула и сорвала брюки своей жертвы, оставляя ее в одном белье.

— Так-то лучше, — женщина вновь выпрямилась, внимательно осматривая Майкл, проходя хищным взглядом сверху вниз.

— Пожалуйста, Филиппа...— коммандор тихо, одними губами прошептала, приоткрывая глаза, неосознанно сводя бедра вместе.

— Что? — Джорджиу наклонила голову, издевательски прислушиваясь.

— Я хочу тебя...

Бёрнем запрокинула голову, скрывая покрасневшее лицо, вновь сводя бедра вместе и сжимая их. Желание заполняло все ее тело, ударяя в голову, приливая к коже, накапливаясь между ног, делая ее влажной, как никогда ранее. Словно афродизиак, один лишь взгляд _этой_ Филиппы превращал Майкл в перевозбужденное, безумно хотящее секса животное. И сейчас она хотела лишь почувствовать ее пальцы на своём теле, ее пальцы внутри нее, неважно, во рту или где-то ещё. Она просто _хотела_.

— Да будет так, — Джорджиу расплылась в ухмылке, снова облизывая свои губы.

Быстро приблизившись к девушке, наклоняясь над ней, расставив колени по разные стороны ее тела, она жадно ее поцеловала, прикусывая губу. Стон — искренний стон наслаждения — вырвался из Майкл, заставляя ее шире открыть рот. Приняв это за приглашение, женщина ловко проникла в него языком, изучая свою новую собственность.

Упершись одной рукой в подушку над их головами, Филиппа, не прерывая поцелуя, спустилась рукой по телу своей жертвы, продолжая изучать новинку. Пальцы медленно прошли по шее, касаясь пульсирующей жилки, чуть надавливая на неё, заставляя девушку тихо вздохнуть. Следом ключицы, медленно обведенные холодными костяшками с такими же холодными кольцами — еще один стон с чуть запрокинутой головой.

Продолжая жадный, собственнический поцелуй, вырывающий все новые стоны из возбужденной девушки, Джорджиу спустилась пальцами к груди, вновь обхватывая ее. Ногти легко задели напряжённые от возбуждения и холодного прикосновения соски — Майкл, неосознанно прикусив губу своей мучительницы, тихо простонала, вновь запрокинув голову.

Филиппа лишь ухмыльнулась, облизывая и свои, и чужие губы, на секунду прервав поцелуй.

— Кто же знал, что коммандер Майкл Бёрнем настолько недотрахана.

Майкл, будучи не в силах хоть что-то ответить, лишь приподняла голову, желая нового поцелуя. И тот был ею получен — вернувшись к раскрасневшимся губам, Филиппа продолжила спускаться вниз, проходя по напряжённому животу и останавливаясь перед резинкой эластичного спортивного белья.

Тихий треск эластичной ткани остался незамеченным, поскольку следующее, что было после разрывания белья — тонкие, длинные холодные пальцы легли на влажное влагалище Бёрнем. Средний палец коснулся капюшона клитора, и девушка тихо простонала, легко выгибаясь в спине. Мягкое круговое движение, словно пробующее — и коммандор вновь ответила стоном, цепляясь пальцами за некогда разглаженную простыню.

Ухмыляясь, Филиппа резко запустила в девушку два пальца, которые с невообразимой лёгкостью и чрезмерно пошлым чавканьем проникли внутрь. Простонав, Майкл сжала бедра, двигая ими вверх и вперёд, насаживаясь на пальцы всем телом. Рука Императрицы двинулась вперёд, сразу наращивая темп, быстро двигаясь во влажной девушке, удерживая большой палец на клиторе, оказывая внешнюю стимуляцию.

Каждое движение, каждое касание холодными пальцами, что играли контрастом температур с ее телом, вызывали у Бёрнем дрожь и блаженство, что раз за разом проходили через все ее тело насквозь, отдаваясь в голову волной наслаждения. Настолько хорошо, насколько превосходно, настолько блаженно она никогда себя не чувствовала — Императрица словно знала ее тело как свое собственное. Умелые, ловкие, грубые и одновременно нежные движения как внутри, так и снаружи, заставляли девушку вновь и вновь выгибаться, стоная, сжимая простыню и шепча полное имя своей мучительницы.

Та действительно знала ее тело чертовски хорошо — какие-то несколько минут умелой стимуляции одними лишь пальцами, и Бёрнем выгнулась больше обычного, застывая в подобном положении, кусая губы и несдержанно стоная.

Напряжение, что копилось в низу ее живота, словно резко вышло из неё, заставляя задрожать от волны блаженства, что прошла по телу, отдаваясь в каждом нервном окончании, выходя сквозь кончики пальцев. Голова ходила кругами, в глазах расплывались цветные полосы, все тело обмякло, словно Майкл совместила хорошую пьянку с тяжёлой тренировкой — она чувствовала себя, как никогда лучше, но при этом ее словно выжали.

Бёрнем рухнула на кровать, закрывая глаза, выравнивая сбившееся дыхание, стараясь прийти в себя. Сердце бешено колотилось, тело не чувствовало ее саму, голова кружилась, как от крепкого вина. Усталость резко накатила на нее целиком, и спустя несколько секунд с закрытыми глазами ее напрочь вырубило.

***

Майкл резко вскочила на кровати, пытаясь понять, что за чертов сон ей только что приснился. В каюте было темно, свет был приглушен, корабельный хронометр показывал три часа ночи — до ее смены было достаточно времени.

Девушка осторожно огляделась вокруг, но все было в порядке. Трехмерные шахматы аккуратно стояли на этажерке напротив кровати, столик был придвинут к бортику койки, на столе аккуратно сложенная форма. Похоже, это действительно был лишь сон.

Коммандор спокойно выдохнула, ложась обратно на подушку, и тут же резко вскакивая с кровати. Это кровать Тилли, черт побери!

Стоя посреди комнаты с недоумевающим выражением лица, Майкл тяжело вздохнула. Похоже, это не был сон. Устало усевшись уже на свою кровать, девушка только сейчас осознала, что полностью голая. Разочарованно простонав, она рухнула на подушку, закрывая лицо руками.

Она действительно это сделала. Они действительно это сделали.

Надо будет повторить.


End file.
